Trophy
by Delta Immortal
Summary: Yaoi. Rock decides he doesn't want to fight anymore, so Forte will "capture" him until he's ready to fight. Yes, this is the Yaoi part. I might make more chapters. I don't know. It'll be a long time. So this was meant to be the end. FINALE!
1. Chapter one

I don't own Rockman. There will be M/M in later fics. Yes, Yaoi. Here's your warning. Have fun otherwise. 

"Thomas's favorite. His masterpiece." The words rang throughout Rock's head as he watched Dr. Light work furiously at a desk. The scientist seemed not to be distracted by anything, not even a small fire which Roll and Auto had put out recently. 

"I know you're upset, Rock," Light had told him, "But you'll soon have a brother. I'm just an obsessive worker." _You have no idea,_ Rock thought, slipping past him and leaving out the back door. He started strolling into the woods in the back of the Lab. He waved to Roll who was watering her plants. They seemed to be the only thing to brighten up the place. Well, aside from the new paint Auto was placing on the lab itself.

"I'm going out for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back." Rock stood, waiting for Roll to call back a reply.

"As long as you aren't picking up on Blues's habits," Roll called back cheerfully. She waved and turned back. Auto yelled a goodbye, knocking Eddie into a bucket of white paint.

Rock grinned, then walked down the enormously long driveway into the town road. No one ever came down there anyway, so he was safe walking in his uniform. Lost in thought, he didn't pick up at the stalker behind him. He didn't hear anything as the stalker readied his Forte Buster, and fired into his back. 

He wasn't knocked out, but his shield was spent. Rock fell to the ground, transforming a megabuster as he did so. His eyes were blue and very depressed at the moment. Not like anyone cared.

Forte stood behind him. "Geez. You are so stupid, Rockman."

"Well, you haven't introduced yourself," Rock responded, getting up. Forte seemed to be charging. He looked around sneakily for a place to hide.

A huge grin spread over Forte's face. "Well, aren't we so cocky? You seem upset. This is the first time you haven't asked me why we're fighting. Are you sick? Or in a hurry to die?" He leveled the buster.

Forte was toying with him, but the reality of the words sunk in. "You seem upset." Rock's vision went blurry for a second, then he regained himself. "I…" 

Forte was waiting. "You certainly are an emotional piece of junk," he hissed. Rock remembered Light's plans, wondering if "Junk" was all he was to Light now. Probably, a voice said. The megabuster returned into an arm, and Forte took another shot.

Rock didn't try to get up. _It's not like Light would notice anyway_, he told himself. He didn't really care about anything at this point. _No one cares about me…_

Forte rolled his eyes. "Every time I mention something," he muttered, firing a blast at Rock's shoulder. Rock didn't budge, tears spilling from his eyes.

"You drank water to do that?" Forte asked, surprised. Since the whole crying thing was new, it was simply a transfer of water through the eyes if a robot would ever need a good cry. However, not many people were trilled with the idea and it went down the toilet. His thoughts transferred back into reality. _Of course Rockman would buy it. _"Geez. You are a really stupid hunk of metal."

Rock's tears grew. Forte fired and the other shoulder. "Oh, come on. You're not even fighting now. If you don't fight back, I'll just have to capture you and wait until you're ready to fight."

"Kill me," Rock begged. "I want to die."

"Lack of attention? Get used to it, buddy boy. It happens." Forte fired a weaker blast at Rock's head. Rock was out cold now, but it wouldn't do anything serious. Forte's eyes grew with interest. "Yay. I get a trophy. Why can't you ever do anything normally?"


	2. Chapter two

Rock woke up in a cold room. He wasn't at all surprised, as his memory came back to focus. He was surprised that his helmet was up on a stuffed mannequin head on a trophy cabinet, and that his hands had bracelets on them. He messed around with one, but it wouldn't come off. A sickening feeling entered his stomach, but he didn't know why.

He went for the door, but a growl made him leap back. Gospel. Gospel was lying there, growling at him, waiting for Rock to come by so he could have a nice chew toy. Rock wisely sat back down, studying the room. It had a bed with a patched quilt, a dresser with clothes, and a pillow on the ground that Gospel was currently laying on. There was one window, but it was close to the door. Nothing covered the walls, save a poster drawn by different hands. 

"Like it?" A voice cooed, as a door shut. Forte grinned. "That's my life story, as I taught myself to draw."

Rock couldn't make out the scribbles, but didn't say anything about it. "So you captured me," he said quietly, wondering if he could transform the megabuster. Not now, a voice told him.

"Yes. And now you are my trophy. My property. You refused to fight, so you are an object. I claimed you for my own. If you want to fight, you'll find now it is impossible." He motioned to the bracelets on Rock's wrists.

"What do they do?" he asked, trying to transform a megabuster. It didn't work. Dread slowly creeped in, breaking his dam of confidence. "No…" he rushed at Forte, but Gospel fired a hail of bullets at him. Rock fell to the ground, tired and shivering.

"Oh, right, like I want you to blast me in my sleep." Forte lay down on the bed, studying Rock from a new angle. "And I'm not going to threaten you with my buster. No, that would do you in. Nor will Gospel here kill you. those bracelets send a shock to your system. The amount of shock depends on your health." He grinned evilly.

Rock whimpered as Gospel started to give his head a tongue bath.

"Right. Onto the obvious. You are not to leave this room. Nor are you to touch anything here. You are simply my prize that has not been deactivated, and since it won't fight back, will continue to remain as it is. For the room thing, if you should manage to get out, which isn't very likely, you'll come face to face with robot masters who would love to do anything with you. Literally." Forte rolled over on his bed. "Any questions?"

Rock was crying more. "I want to go home," he said through waves of sobs. Forte made a mental note not to give him water. Gospel finished, sitting back down on front of the door.

"You don't exist anymore outside these walls, Rock." Forte's voice was cold. "You gave up, remember?"

Rock's eyes went unseen in the shadow of his hair. He pulled his knees to his chest. "You can't do this…"

Forte pressed a button, which caused a shock of electricity to flow through Rockman. Rock instantly reacted, yelling, screaming, and fell to the ground. It was if someone had jabbed him with swords about the size of cars and jabbed them at him continuously.

"Can and did," Forte responded. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to behave around here. First off, you won't cry after your stupid supply runs up. Not even without tears. Second, you will always address me as Master, or Master Forte. Anything else and you'll end up like you just felt. Third, you will obey my every command- you don't belong to yourself anymore."

"No," Rock said, running to the door, trying to break it down. Gospel bit his leg, causing fluid to spill onto the floor. Rock winced. The electricity had worn him out. He couldn't stand, and collapsed to the floor. Gospel let go.

Forte sighed. "Gospel, don't chew my things." Rock couldn't even whisper, but his eyes were wide open. They darted around, nervous. Forte flipped him over, and pulled off the top half of the uniform. Rock blushed, hoping the thoughts he thought might happen didn't happen. "Hmm… nasty bruises. I don't want my trophy looking like that." Forte slowly applied a cream to them, messaging them slowly. "Don't worry. It'll help speed up the auto-repair. Astro Man thought it up, you should thank him one day." 

Rock found that Forte wasn't really as evil or as overpowering as Forte thought he was. Now, having his one goal in life accomplished, he was very calm and…careful, almost tender. Rock was about to ask why, when he remembered that he was one of Forte's "things". Forte had obviously liked his things neat and clean, and Rock was far from either of those options.

However, the unlatching off his boots and the pulling down of the pants made him jerk a little. "What the-" he asked, then realized he could once again move. The cream must have worked more quickly than what he thought.

"Gospel bit you on the leg, trophy," Forte hissed, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I would ever want that from you." Gospel seemed to grin, then moved around to playing with Rock's hair. Rock was too embarrassed to care. At home, he wouldn't be caught dead with as little as having pants on.

Forte didn't look up. "You're blushing," he said. "Stop. I'm bandaging the stupid thing up." Rock nodded weakly as Forte continued bandaging. "You really went all-out for those 'human' improvements, didn't you?" he was talking about Rock's legs. "It's almost like the cardio-vascular system of a human. Veins. Arteries." Forte looked at him. "We're better than they are."

Don't say that, Rock responded mentally. Gospel was now trying to eat his hair. He winced. Forte took note. 

"They built us to be better, right?" Forte gave a short, humorless laugh. "Well, you look taken care of. See that spot, next to the window?" Rock nodded, trying to peer in that direction. "That's Gospel's. Anywhere on the floor will suit you for now. Now sit up."

Rock instantly obeyed the order, his wrists begging him not to do anything more. Forte smiled. "You are the most interesting trophy I have ever won. This will be fun."


	3. Chapter three

"M…M…Master Forte?" Rock asked. Forte remembered the time. Rock had been staring silently at him and his bed, cold. It was January, after all. Forte rolled his eyes. Why had he done this?

"It's two in the morning, trophy. What is it?" Forte slowly awoke from his dream. He had been fighting a war alongside a strange figure. 

"Can I use the restroom?" Rock asked, quietly waiting for a response. 

Forte grinned. "No," he responded. With any luck, Rock would demand a re-match and fight. The plan was to make Rock as embarrassed as possible. It was failing. Oh well. 

"Okay," Rock said, slinking down next to Gospel, who instantly drew him close with his paws. The warmth was probably a comfort to him, considering Forte placed the mattress-bed over the heater. 

Forte fell back asleep. He was awoken again when he heard a flush from the toilet. He instantly jumped up. "How-" he paused, knowing Rock had seen him shower. Of course. Rock wasn't stupid.

Forte waited for Rock to re-enter the room. "Idiot," he said. Rock jumped, but soon was jumping from the pain of the bracelets. Forte grinned as Rock tried to hold in a scream. 

"Don't scream, Rock," he said. "Or you'll get a higher level of pain." He loved this stupid little invention- whether thoughts, buttons, or words would activate it. He was reluctant to take it until Quint was on a mission to destroy Rockman. He then accepted right away.

Rock struggled to hold all of the pain inside in, but little whimpers could be heard. Forte decided to let Rock end with this amount for tonight. It wouldn't help his leg any. Rock felt the pain stop and passed out. Forte slowly opened the drawer, pulling out a long knife, looking at it. "Well, well, my friend. We have a deal. I don't have to clean you anymore."

The knife seemed to speak to him, but he shrugged it off. "I went. I saw. I conquered," Forte responded to it. "As you can see." The knife responded only to Forte. Forte grinned. "It's a deal, then."

"Forte," Rock muttered, shaking him. "Forte, there's someone here to see you. Metal Man, I think."Forte's eyes snapped open. "Under the bed, now. Gospel, hide him." Rock went under the bed instantly. Gospel sleepily walked over to where Rock was and sat in front of view from the door. 

"Did you answer it?" Forte asked quietly. Rock shook his head. Forte nodded, then called on his armor.

"FORTE!!!" the voice yelled. "What, were you out drinking again?"

Forte gave a grin to Gospel, and opened the door. "Hey, Met-head." Metal man flushed red. "Look. I heard this weird rumor last night. You have Rockman's helmet. You handed him his defeat."

"He has been de-feeted," a familiar voice spoke up. "hahahah…" it faded off, knowing no one else thought it funny. 

"Har har, Clown man," Forte responded coolly. "I'll get out the helmet if you like." Rock realized slowly that people weren't buying Forte's story.

"No dice, school color boy," Clown man snapped. "I just want you to know that this doesn't mean you're safe. Wily doesn't know yet." He made some sort of gesture.

"Let him keep scheming. Who could it hurt?" Forte gave a grin. 

"Let him keep scheming? Do you know what he comes out with?" Metal Man hissed. "Things like this new thing, with 'free will'…"

Forte laughed. "Look, guys, the last thing he can _deal_ with is free will. That's why we're all here. Go. I get the message." The two turned to leave, then Metal Man turned back. "I'm watching you."

Forte flipped him off and shut the door.


	4. Chapter four

Rock was content to wait patiently for the first fifteen minutes. After that, the stupidity of the situation got to him. "Why didn't I fight back?" he asked no one in particular. "Why didn't I kill myself instead?"

Gospel wasn't in the room, so there was no answer. He quietly waited for anything, but it was silence of torture. The door opened. Rock dashed under the bed. A pair of feet were making themselves invited. "Forte… You're keeping something in here…I know it…"

Rock surpressed a gasp. Metal Man. 

Metal Man turned to the bed. "Stupid patchwork quilt. Who cares about being cold?" He through a buzz saw up in the air and caught it. More footsteps came up the stairs. Metal Man teleported out, leaving Forte to race in. "Rock!" Forte demanded. 

"I'm right here, Forte," Rock responded. Forte glared at him. "How do you address me?" he asked. 

"Ma..Master Forte." Rock choked on the words. "Metal Man was just in here. He didn't see me." He realized slowly that time had passed longer than fifteen minutes. Maybe hours. 

"I noticed," Forte said, shutting the door. "It's nighttime again. Did you know that?"

Rock hadn't seen the window since Forte demanded that he stay here while Forte went to "train". He shook his head. "No, Master Forte. I didn't."

"Good. Gospel's deciding to call it a night, so…" he grinned. "You still haven't replaced your clothes. Any particular reason why?"

"I don't remember where they are," Rock responded. "You took them." He crawled out from under the bed. "Sorry."

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I could have many uses for you- now that your dead, it turns out many people were after my trophy for reasons other than mine." Forte grinned, watching Rock's face turned ashen. 

"I didn't need to know that, Master Forte." Rock wasn't over the subject of the situation. Forte gave a laugh. 

"Now, I think it's time you got clean. Do you need me to dress that wound?" Rock shook his head. "No."

"By the way, I think it's time you and I had a chat about this morning." Forte nonchalantly flipped through a magazine while Rock entered the bathroom. When he came out, Forte surpressed a laugh. Rock was covered head to toe in towels, no part of his skin other than his face showing.

"Trophy, get the towels off. Now." There was an edge to Forte's voice as the command rang out.

"No," Rock responded stubbornly. "And no amount of pain is going to get me to change my mind."

Forte stared at the clock. Eight. Way to early to get to bed, but… He walked over, sizing up Rock. He quickly tore off all the towels and had them in his arms. Rock gave a gasp and dove under the bed to hide his nudity. Forte calmly began folding the not-even-wet towels. "What if I should leave Metal Man here? There's a piece of you that he'd like- not anything that I would. It's a dangerous place here, Trophy. Only I can take care of you."

"By keeping me naked?" Rock demanded with a tiny voice from under the bed. "Hardly."

"Why not? But now-" Forte put the towels away. "I have to talk with you about that incident with the morning." Forte dropped to the floor. He grasped Rock's wrist, pulling Rock out from under the bed and shoved him against the wall. "You didn't address me."

Rock blinked before he realized Forte was serious. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said quickly. Forte nodded, then squeezed his shoulders. Rock realized his mistake. Pain surged through his not-fully healed shoulders.

"You're wincing in pain. So I'll wait." Rock struggled to keep a straight face. "Now, what is my name, O stupid one?"

"Master Forte," Rock replied. "You name is Master Forte."

"OR…" 

"Master," Rock finished. "I'm sorry, Master, I am." Rock wailed against the pain. Forte sighed, then threw Rock onto the bed. 

"Now. To drill this into your brain, I want you to sleep with me tonight. I'll give you your shorts back." Rock winced. Forte threw a pair of boxers at Rock. Rock knew they were too tight instantly. Great, he thought.

"Put them on," Forte commanded. Rock followed, very afraid. Forte turned off the light. Rock was aware of being shoved up against the wall on a bed. Forte was almost on him. The bed wasn't built for two.

"Now," the younger biroid said, "every time I touch you, you can say three things: Master Forte, I am Master Forte's property, or…" he paused. "You think of one. Appropriate."

Rock palely thought of what was on his mind. "I am not mine?" he asked, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Forte tensed up happily. "Perfect. In that order." 

Rock felt something touch his ear. "Master Forte," he responded instantly. His arm shuddered and he responded, "I am Master Forte's property." His stomach. "I am not mine." He felt very…violated, almost. Like he was in a nightmare.

The poking moved to his nose. "Master Forte," Rock replied automatically. He thought electricity cackled through him for a minute, but he had imagined it, because he couldn't feel the numbness afterward. 

The poking was on his neck now. "I am Master Forte's property." The hands moved themselves down to his shoulders, and he could feel the healing cream once again. "I am not mine." Pause. The hands didn't stop, so he repeated again and again. 

Suddenly, Rock realized that Forte was snuggled up to him. No surprise, in weather this cold. Rock didn't fight it, and kept repeating the terms over and over again. 

"I am not mine…"


	5. Chapter five

Rock was aware of the cold. He opened his eyes, blinking. The wall greeted him. He groaned. Forte was gone. At least he wasn't raped in his sleep or something…

A finger pressed against his lips. "No talking. We wouldn't want Forte to hear, would we?"

Rock's eyes opened wide and he saw Metal Man standing there. No…No…No…Metal Man had Forte's key hanging around his neck. "So you're the beautiful trophy of his," Metal inhaled. 

Rock started to yell, but Metal waved a hand, and Rock's jaw shut. "I had Magnet Man help me out on a few things." He gave a happy stare. "Get up."

Rock got calmly out of bed. He glared at Metal as Metal teleported with him out. Rock threw down one of Metal's buzz saws as a clue. When they arrived, Metal threw Rock down onto a table of the same name.

"You bastard," Metal said. "Now Forte will come." Rock still couldn't respond. He got up, charged, but the magnets seemed to pull him down onto the ground. Magnets…

"Ooh! Look! Metal brought home some bacon!" Rock struggled to see Magnet Man, who greeted Metal with a kiss. Rock's heart sank to below the floor.

Metal modeled rock to Magnet Man. "See what Forte's been keeping in his room? I had to let the little guy out. It's a dangerous world out here."

Magnet nodded. "Well, I see Forte certainly knew what he was doing. I'll leave him to you, sweetie. Have fun." He left, waving goodbye. Rock could hear evil laughter of triumph from outside. 

"Just you and me now, Rockman," Metal whispered. "I've been dying to have this moment since you first blew me to smithereens."

Rock found his jaw could move again. "Too bad you didn't stay that way." Metal whacked him across the cheek. 

"Are you a masochist?" Metal asked dangerously. "Why don't we find out?"

"You a sadist?" Rock shot back. Metal grinned evilly, confirming Rock's fears. Rock was aware of a saw blade being thrust into the palm of his hand. "Damn…" he responded, realizing the field was on again, making sure he couldn't move. That must have been life, he reasoned stupidly. The blade went deeper, and he cried out in pain.

"Sweet Rock," Metal cooed into his ear, "don't cry. Pain's the only thing you can rely on." He grinned. "You might say this is my revenge."

"No…" Rock whimpered. He looked at metal, who had stripped down to absolutely nothing on. Rock didn't look. 

Metal grinned. "You have a nice package there, Rock." Rock refused to speak at the comment. He wasn't ever going to deal with this, never… his morals were high…even though he was in a hellhole. Metal took another saw an sliced up and down Rock's back. Rock yelled out in pain. 

Metal soon realized that Rock was not in any condition whatsoever to take his methods. "Stay awake, sweet Rockman, like I did. You'll see your death soon enough." Rock's eyes held tears.

"Let me go," Rock begged, finding his voice. "I'm not your toy." Rock was too weak to do anything but let the magnetic field bring him upright. "Please…"

"You are mine now," the voice said, trailing a saw on the tip of Rock's skin. It traveled farther and farther down. Rock gave one last squirm.

The door flew open, like some climatic hero entrance. Rock was aware of his head being pulled back and a saw to his throat, but he was too zoned out to do anything else. The pain was almost blinding, but it was numbing, slowly.

"So you're the bastard who's been stealing my things," the voice said coldly. "Of course. How obvious." A cannon charged.

Metal gave a grin. "One step and he's dead. He's mine now, Forte. His yumminess is mine to enjoy…mine to do with as I please. You're just angry because I get to fuck him first."

"I'm not after him for sex, you moron," Forte replied, firing a blast at Metal. The blade drew fluid from Rock's throat. Metal had dodged, and now Rock was suffering. Forte paused, almost unsure of what to do. "Gospel," he said finally, "Kill." Rock paused out, his auto-repair systems going crazy with the damage.


	6. Chapter six

Rock was aware of being carried. He tried to speak, but he couldn't for a while. When he could, his voice was soft. "For- Master Forte," he corrected. "I'm sorry…"

Forte placed him on a bed. "Shh," he told Rock, and the voice traveled across the room. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long." 

Rock didn't open his eyes. "He was going to rape me, wasn't he?" Rock asked, thinking about it. It had been fairly obvious.

"Yes." Forte's answer did not bring any comfort whatsoever. "He's been taken care of."

"Would you?" Rock asked, not caring about the second answer. He needed to know. "You've already _taken_ me as a trophy…"

Forte opened the cream bottle, took out some, and applied it to Rock's hands first. "That's all you are to me, Rock. You aren't my type. You are my trophy. That's it." Rock started crying from both the pain at the treatment and the answer. It was cold and harsh.

Forte resisted the urge to hit him. "My guess is that water tank is almost empty."

Rock said nothing more, and tried to cease crying. He waited for Forte to finish his statements. The younger Biroid didn't finish, though. He sighed and turned Rock over like a doll. "You really don't want to fight, do you?" he asked, messaging the cream into Rock's shoulders. Rock didn't respond. "Fine. Any music you like? Or books? I don't want you to die of boredom." Rock didn't mutter anything. Forte rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I like Andrews's books," he stated, continuing. He grinned when Rock muttered an "Andrews?" from under the pillow. 

"A writer and Poet. Audrey Andrews." Forte started applying bandages. "Let's see… A rose. Lovely, but ever wounding helping hands."

"That doesn't really relate here," Rock muttered coldly as Forte turned him over again. 

Forte looked straight into his eyes. "Seems she could have helped you." He shrugged. "Go ahead and stay there for today. There isn't any more Metal Man. No Wily, either."

He needn't have bothered, because that much conversation and focus along with the damage had lulled Rock to sleep.

"He is mine," Forte said, taking off his own shirt, revealing scars and fresh cuts. "I can take care of him." He stepped into the bathroom, taking the knife with him. He placed the cream on his shoulders, and held the blade up into the light, marveling at its beauty.

"I can do this."

Metal was after him, Rock dreamed. There was no escape, and suddenly, there was no way to move. He was stuck, and Metal was with him and it didn't seem so bad and then there was stuff that he wouldn't ever want to remember and it hurt and he cried and then

He woke up. Gospel was laying on top of him, sleeping happily. His tail would wag now and then, and Rock knew Forte was running errands for Wily. Forte wasn't attacking humans, or Gospel would be out killing. He shuddered. He hated violence.

Since Gospel had him pinned, he thought back to the events of last night. He wondered what had happened to Magnet Man, and what would have happened if Metal man had continued. He didn't play the events in his mind. 

"Damn," he muttered, wondering now on home. "Does Light even know I'm gone? Roll must not be worried, I've stayed out a week or two before…" A tear fell on his cheek, but he stopped. He didn't have too much more water to continue that. 

It wasn't like he could use the sink or the bathtub to fill up the container. He had to have access to "chemicals" that were added to make the tears salty and not rust the robot from the inside. Forte would never allow him to get those chemicals.

"Damn it…" Rock was silenced as Gospel placed a paw over his mouth, quieting him. Rock wasn't in the mood to fight a wolf, so he resisted the urge to bite it.

"Good morning, Gospel," he muttered. Gospel growled.

A laugh entered the room. Rock struggled to see Forte, and wished he hadn't. Forte was staring at him, smiling evilly. "You've forgotten our deal, haven't you?"

Rock stared at Forte with round curious eyes.

"I hate those eyes, trophy. Get rid of them." Forte petted Gospel. "Gospel seems to like you, a lot."

Gospel grinned, wagging his tail. He howled happily. Rock was shaken. "How long…?"

"Two days." Forte shrugged. "Magnet Man has mysteriously disappeared, as well." He walked up to Rock, handing Rock a t-shirt and jeans. "You have forgotten our deal, haven't you?"

Rock shut his eyes. "I…yes." A chance to leave?"

"Something along the lines of 'or I'll have to capture you until you're ready to fight'." Forte picked up Gospel, who whined, placed him on the floor, and took Gospel's place. "When will you be ready?"

Rock couldn't stand the tension starting into Forte's red eyes. "Please get off of me." Forte's eyes flashed and he started playing with Rock's hair. Gospel whined and went under the bed. 

Rock glared at Forte. "Get off of me!" he shouted, blushing. "Just get off! I'm not your sex toy!" As soon as he said it, bolts from the bands swept into them, wave after wave. He jerked and kicked. Nothing could ease the pain, but his instinct was to keep trying to find what would ease it anyway. All the while, Forte was on top of him, pulling at his hair. Rock didn't notice the pain from his head as he went into unconsciousness. 

Forte sighed. "I'll never get to fight him at this rate," he said. Gospel nudged his legs, wondering what just went on. Forte gave a small grin. "I'm not gay. I just get these stupid ideas in my head. I can capture Rock!" Gospel seemed to nod in approval. "I just want to fight him. But he won't fight me back." Forte sighed and went to the bathroom. Gospel watched as the door was shut. His ears folded back as he heard arguing- one sided. 


	7. Chapter seven

Rock awakened once again with Forte standing, looming over him. Rock's memory flashed back to what he had said last time. He refused to speak again, as he was still numb, but he did manage to sit up.  
  
"Five days, Rockman," Forte said, glaring at him. "I don't really have time for this. Do you want to continue to be my prisoner?" He held up his buster at Rock's head. "Or do you want to end this?"  
  
Rock stared at the buster. "I don't wanna fight," he mumbled, falling back and hitting his head against cold stone. "Ow."  
  
"Smooth, Rockman. You will fight me, do you hear?" Forte paused. "I'll command it of you when I think you're ready." He turned to leave. "By the way, have fun with Gospel today. He's not in a happy mood."  
  
Rock winced as Gospel started gripping his shirt by the huge canine teeth. Rock fell to the ground as the door closed. Rock was under attack in moments.  
  
"Gospel, please!" Rock begged. Gospel bit him, tearing huge pieces of metal along with him. Rock's sensors went into overdrive. "Please!" He gave out a kick, but Gospel dodged it, landing on top of his chest. Rock wearily stared into the mouth that was headed for his neck. "I'm sorry I can't help you," he muttered, not to Gospel, not to Forte, but to someone else. "I wish I could…"  
  
Gospel seemed to think this was for him. He froze, fighting off the protective programming that was driven into him. It had activated five days ago, seeing Forte's blood drawn from under the bathroom… But this was Submissive, his brain seemed to whisper. Submissive won't hurt you . Or Forte. Forte has him domesticated.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rock said finally. Gospel licked his face, trying to explain that things were all better. Rock gave a slight grin. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Forte wasn't surprised Rock was still alive, but he was surprised at the low amount of damage he had received. "Well, well."  
  
Gospel jumped to his Master, licking his face all over like a dog. "Whoa. Down, boy. What on earth was that for?" he asked, forgetting who else was in the room.  
  
"Gospel showed me a very interesting sight," Rock responded coldly. Gospel suddenly changed, pulling off Forte's armor and revealing a scar-ridden upper body. Rock's eyes went wide, but then he brought forth a weapon. A knife. A long knife, jeweled- Forte's eyes recognized it instantly. "Gospel also showed me what goes on- he's not a stupid dog, I'll give him that."  
  
"He's a wolf," Forte said, remembering the thought-transfer still needed time to recharge. "Give that to me, now." His voice lowered.   
  
Gospel stood in front of Rock. Rock spoke. "We don't want to see you suffer anymore. I'm going to throw this out the window." He broke the window with his good fist.  
  
Let me die…  
  
"No!" Forte cried, kicking the purple wolf under the bed. He grabbed the hilt of the knife and Rockman's hand, pulling the knife into his own hands. He held the knife up high, ready to kill.  
  
Yes, let me taste his blood… Let me feed off of his fear…Let me end it…for you…  
  
Forte's eyes dilated suddenly as he stepped back, forgetting everything but the voice. "No…I can do this! I won't belong to you!" He looked around wildly, then jumped into the bathroom, locking the door. Rock helped a wounded Gospel out from under the bed. Silence.  
  
Then, quiet mutterings. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered. "No. Please…not again… no…"  
  
Rock watched, horrified as he tried to break down the door, blood flowing out of the door crack. He and Gospel busted in to see a wounded Forte with the knife sticking through his chest. 


	8. Chapter eight

"Forte." The voice called. "Forte?"

"mmm?" Forte asked. "I don't wanna belong to you…" Senses started operating. He felt the…cream on his back, someone rubbing it in, mimicking how he did it…was it him?

"No…" he said, struggling to get up. _I can't heal myself…_

"Shh. Forte, it's alright," the voice responded. "Rock's there. He's healing both of us."

"Gospel…" Forte's mind woke up. "You merged?" Gospel stood before him, in a human form. Alas, the entire situation cannot be described, and as a result, neither can Gospel's human-like pose.

"You were dying. Rock couldn't take you to Wily." Gospel sat Forte in a mind-chair. "Now…Explain to me what's going on."

"We're going to separate unless our minds merge," Forte warned.

"Too bad. Explain."

"No." Forte leapt up and merged with Gospel's mind. The transformed Gospelboost lay back, allowing Rock to rub in the cream into the wound.

"You were changing colors for a long time," Rock commented. "I thought you were going to separate." He cheerfully continued.

"_What's that music?_" Gospelboost asked, curious. "_I've only heard it once…_"

"Artistic," Rock replied. "You and I have some common tastes. Or you stole it from Light's lab, thinking it was a data CD."

"_Rock…"_ the voice trailed off. _"Thank you."_

Rock nodded. "You've been out for a day. People were knocking…" he sighed. 

"_I'm not totally Forte, Rock._" 

"I know." Rock went back to working, and Gospelboost sat, thinking under the entire mood "musicness". This feels like something…from somewhere…long ago… Or something I never have had…

"_I'll revert back now. Forte will be tense_."

Rock stood back as Forte and Gospel split apart. Forte suddenly sat up, pain seething through his chest as he did so. "The knife…"

"It's okay, Forte," Rock said, pushing Forte back down gently. "I put it back. Honestly."

Forte nodded, and then looked at the pillow. The rules had all changed now… it was either Rockman's total submission, or his total obliviation. He drifted into sleep as Rock was there, silently messaging his back. 

It kinda felt good. He sighed, placing his elbows on t he floor. Gospel nuzzled his arms. Forte mouthed the words to the songs silently. "Call my name…"


	9. Chapter nine

Rock didn't have anymore tears. He was sleeping until one day, the icon announced itself in a very rude-like manner. 

"Hey, idiot. Pay attention to me. Your tear supply is nonexistent."

Rock's eyes snapped open. "Shit," he muttered. Tears were the only thing that really made him feel human. Tears…Tears were said to be only a human thing, but he had proven them wrong.

Forte's red eyes glowed in the darkness, but he didn't move whatsoever. Rock put on jeans and a t-shirt, and decided to leave the room. He opened the door, just to find that it was unlocked. He heeded Forte's warning, so he waited five minutes until he decided no one was coming. He looked around, hoping Forte was asleep. No signs of the two being awake, so he dashed through the door. 

He was in a cold hotel room. "What the?" he asked. Not a hotel, but a seeming look alike. He realized this must have been where Wily's Robot Masters lived when he wasn't destroying them. He took a step down the hall. No one was awake, he decided, so he walked to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. The elevator went downwards without any remorse. 

Rock's heart pounded. He had gotten this far! Brilliant! He was going to be out of this hellhole once in for all! Why hadn't he done this sooner?

The door opened at the Ground Floor. He was smiling brightly. He walked out confident, and smacked right into Forte. He gasped, and then Forte transformed his Forte Buster. "Out for a night walk, were we?" Gospel growled beside him.

"How…" Rock asked, stepping back. "How could you…"

"Easy. That elevator is used for huge robots, like Gutsman or Hard man. It's slower." Forte started charging up. Gospel barred his teeth. Forte held the buster to Rock's head. "Since you are healthy enough to run, then you are healthy enough to fight. Prepare to die."

"Here?" Rock asked, looking around wildly. "Here?"

Forte pushed the teleporter on his armplate. The three were surrounded by woods. "Three…Two…"

Rock started running. A purple blast of energy hit a tree, causing it to snap in half behind him. He heard the transforming sequence of Gospelboost, and continued running. 

"_Rockman…I will finally end this…once and for all…_"

Rock jumped up onto a treebranch to get a better view, hoping to find some place of civilization he could run to. All he could see was Gospelboost destroying trees needlessly. Soon, the Forte/Gospel creation would be upon him, and he wouldn't have a weapon to fight worth a damn.

"_Dear Rockman, today I trashed your ass. It was really good. You withered and screamed and I drank your blood and everyone was happy. Even your sister. Love, Forte."_


	10. Chapter ten

"_Even your sister. Love, Forte._" 

Rock froze. Roll. He had forgotten her. She must have been worried, or upset at least. He needed to check up on her.

He tried to transform a megabuster, but the bracelet zapped him with electricity, giving off his location and stunning him so he fell down. Facefirst, into the ground.

Gospelboost arrived triumphantly.

"I'm not going to fight you, Forte," Rock said, staring the beast in the eye. It responded by pinning him against the tree he had been on top of, and said, "_Your choice, Rockman_." 

Gospelboost looked into his prey's eyes…his blue…blue…sparkly…kindly…wait…wait…whose thought…

"You don't want to kill me either, do you?" Rock asked, searching the confused look on the face of his attacker. 

"_Rock…_" the voice was strained, and the wings were changing from purple to gold. "_I want to…"_

Rock paused in his struggling. Gospelboost was holding him in place. His face filled with terror as Gospelboost lowered his head.

NO!! Gospel, damn you! Don't make me do this!!! 

He's not going to fight you, is he? I've already sensed that Submissive has this soft spot in your heart…

There is none, so you've been wrong! I want to rip him to pieces!! Let me destroy him!! Now!!

Their lips touched. The snowy ground seemed far away from the both of them, up in the air. Rock noted it wasn't a mocking, false kiss. It was truly meant. He was unsure of what to do at first._ It kinda feels good… So…who's doing it?_

Gospel!!! I'll kill you!! I swear it!! I'll skin you and give your parts to Wily!!

Relax. It feels natural, doesn't it?

I'm not that way, Gospel!! You know it! Forte felt anger burning inside him, but Gospel held both Forte and Rockman there for some time. Not like they needed to breathe or anything. Forte calmed down eventually, giving in to the position he was in, plotting how to stop it.

_Don't stop it…it's warm…and it's cold on the ground…_

Rock had shut his eyes. It had been a long time, and he wasn't getting anywhere. He had a suspicion had Gospel and Forte were having a debate somewhere, and he wasn't included.

_Don't stop it…_ Forte relaxed slowly, waiting for the time to get up. _Get lost…he's soft,_

What the…

Forte was aware of falling as time ran out. The two biroids fell to the snow, but Rock had already fallen asleep from the pain and discomfort and the lack of attention paid to him. Forte got up, wondering where the hell Gospel was, and saw Rock in the snow, defenseless. 

"I call the shots now," he said to no one in particular, transforming his Forte buster. He held it there for a long time. 


	11. Chapter eleven

(A thanks to everyone who reviewed. Um… a side note: Unfortunately, all the chapters have already been written… and uploaded. Save this one. I forgot this one for some stupid reason…So I'll try to make it longer…:) )

"Rock!" Roll exclaimed, as Rock opened his eyes, staring at everyone. (Except Dr. Light, who had gone back to building his new Robot, experimenting with the programming, building a capsule…)

"Roll…" Rockman asked, staring at a blurry image for a while. Rush was on his lap, and Beat on his shoulder. "What…Where am I?"

"You're in the lab. We found you on the front door. There was a note, but we can't open it, and your braclet'shavecomeoffandIwas so worried!" She hugged him. Rock did the same, and Rush barked at the humanoid robots for squishing him. Rock laughed. It was good to be home. "What was that last part?" he asked. 

"Your bracelet's have come off!" Roll cried happily._ Emotional overload_, Rock heard through her arms. _Emotional overload_….

"Forte…" he said, remembering the kiss. "He must have brought me back."

"What?" A voice exclaimed. Rock turned to see Auto, who raced in through the door. "Who does this crazy fool take me for? Forte is your worst enemy!" Auto hugged Rock, and Rush jumped and moved into a corner, followed by Beat. Tango was the other animal robot; it had been "lost" several years ago from all the bouncing around. Occasionally, it came back to the lab as a spike ball who stayed .7 seconds.

"No…Seriously…he captured me…and he wanted to fight…but I wouldn't." Rock decided to skip on the kiss. "So he knocked me out and must have brought me back here."

"That's unusual," Roll said, giving a worried glance at Auto. "Well, anyway, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" She motioned for Auto to stand guard behind the door. 

Rock nodded, and Roll got up with Auto and left him alone. A white Eddie talked to him, but nothing was understandable. Rock laughed. "Thanks, Eddie." Eddie also left, following Roll and Auto. 

Rock entered his room, surprised to see the bracelets and the note. He looked at his cozy room, and opened the note. "Dear Rock," he read. "Today I let you go. I've decided that I can't have you running around anymore, but I don't think you will anyway. So I'm a hypocrite. Get used to it. By the way, that kiss? That was Gospel. Not me. Him. Not me, got it? He's whining and howling some storm. Have fun."

Rock sat on the bed. His fingers traced the kiss. It wasn't Gospel, he realized. Forte stopped fighting it and gave in. "Forte…"

He buried his hands in his pillow and cried. Roll must have replaced the fluid. Maybe he shouldn't have left for the stupid tears…

Forte kicked Gospel for the twentieth time. "You stupid Wolf!" he yelled. "How could you do that?!?"

Gospel ran under the bed. Forte knocked over the chunks of wood holding it up, trapping Gospel under it. He jumped onto the bed, hearing Gospel teleport away. He watched the blood trickle down to the drain in the middle of the room. Both his and Gospel's, but mostly the wolf's. 

"Damn it!" he said. "I'm not…" He paused, realizing how much that kiss really meant to him. Not the forced one that Gospel had "infulenced", the second one he had given Rock. The one he

gave to Rock as he filled the stupid tear-tank, deposited Rock on the front steps, as he it gave to Rock not caring about the alarms blaring or Roll firing her arm-cannon or Auto using his cannon. He was lost in that stupid Biroid forever now, trapped. Trapped inside those blue, curious eyes… he was trapped there, in those eyes he had feared for that very reason! 

"Damn it…" He looked at the poster, picking up a crayon. It was white.

_Now, now… My little Forte…let's not draw. You failed. You were given time._

Forte backed away slowly, but there was no where to go. "You can't control me," he whispered. He watched as the knife unhooked its own case, floating. He was going insane, and it scared him. Rock…

The knife glowed as it spoke, floating itself closer to him. "_I can. You lost our deal, even as it shifted. I win. You are mine now."_ It placed itself on Forte's throat. _"You are completely mine. Maybe I'll make that Rock mine as well. You'd like company, wouldn't you?"_

Forte was struggling to get through the wall. The knife slowly moved upward towards his hair, stroking it. _"Mine._"

"No…" Forte whispered, the knife plunging itself into his arm. "No!!!"

The door opened, but Forte didn't see who it was. The knife was gone, but his arm still throbbed. The figure quietly placed Forte asleep and then carried him through the hallways. "There there, Forte. We can have all the fun in the world with Rock later on."

Gospel growled behind the figure. He handed a note. "You're too weak to take me on, Gospel, but here are my coordinates. Go get Rockman to play with us. It'll be the best time of his life." The figure laughed as Gospel teleported away.


	12. Chapter twelve

Gospel woke Rock up by nudging his hand. Rock's eyes blearily opened, seeing Gospel pinning Rush, trying to get Rock's attention. Rock blinked. "Rush, it's okay. Let him go, Gospel."

The two sulkily obeyed Rock's command. "Where's Forte?" Rock asked, realizing something was wrong. Gospel transformed into a jet. Rush did the same. 

"Guys, this is not the time to fight. I'll just teleport there, Jeez. Do you have the coordinates?"

Gospel uploaded the coordinates into Rock's system.Rock nodded as he called on his extra uniform. "You two stay here and guard the lab. I'll be back, hopefully."

Gospel nodded as Rock teleported off. Rush looked at him curiously. Gospel grinned, then started washing Rush with his tongue.

Rock slipped through the silent carnival. Nothing was operating. He fell down shuts, climbed up ladders- sure that if anything had been awake, they would have attacked him and he would have died. He slipped into the Robot Master's room, silently. No answer came. It was a lost cause, he guessed. He pressed his teleporter, but it was jammed. He froze, turning to see if anyone was there. Two blue eyes stared back at him. 

"Who's there?" he asked, as the lights came on, temporarily blinding him. He was knocked over, pushed into a restraining device.

"See, Forte? Your pet came." Rock looked upward to see Forte bound to a wheel, much resembling that of the Wheel of Fortune. Forte's helmet was cracked, but he looked beaten. 

"Rock…you fool…" Forte whispered. "You shouldn't have come…"

"Your pet always comes when you call it," the voice continued. Rock realized that he was in the voice's _arms_. Clown man held Rock tightly. "Yum. What a delightful blue joy." Clown Man licked Rock's helmet, as if tasting a tray of food. "More like blueberry, if you ask me."

Forte struggled against the bonds. "Leave him a alone, you bastard!"

Clown Man took off Rock's helmet, then started squeezing him. Rock cried out. Forte's words were blurry.

Clown Man threw Rock aside into a cage semi-prepared for him. "I've had Forte here all night, Rock. So glad you could join us."

Rock watched painfully as Clown Man spun the huge wheel. Forte spun upside down, rightside up… until it hit a black-and-gold mark.

"Let's see what's under mark number one!" Clown Man cried happily. The panel swung open. Clown Man read it. "Ohh! Rock and I get to battle!"

"Liar," Forte yelled. "Rock! Get out! Clown Man will try to rape you!" Rock's heart sunk as the cage was opened. Rock didn't budge.

Clown Man's arm entered the cage, pulling Rock out with it. Rock didn't have a chance. "Now, now," Clown man said. "What on earth should I try first? Maybe my story is in order." Rock was thrown against a wall.

"Wily made me from several different props, remember? Well, some of those props weren't completely thrilling. I had all this sexual tension but no way to relieve it. So Metal Man decided to lend me a few of his gifts- all these sexual toys hooked up directly to my brain. I never tire, but it does feel good."

Rock stared up at Forte, who rolled his eyes. "I can't save you from here, Rock." Rock shook his head, not wanting to ask that question, when Forte shouted. "Look out!"


	13. Chapter thirteen

The huge arm dived over his head as he slid underneath it. His Megabuster wasn't working against Clown Man, and he wasn't surprised. Clown Man had some sort of magnetic resistance towards plasma. 

The arm rolled up, and Rock jumped to the side-

just to get nailed with the other arm. The arms brought him back towards Clown Man's body. "Blueberry." 

Rock struggled against the tight grip, but nothing seemed to work. His hand was transformed back. He felt his uniform being pulled off.

"Rock!" he heard Forte cry. "Rock!!!"

"This should be fun." Rock felt Clown Man kiss his neck. It wasn't real, though…not like…Forte's…

"Leave me alone!" Rock cried, feeling creepy-crawlies all over his skin. Clown Man was starting to push something his way. He kicked something as Clown Man uttered an "oof!" 

Rock fired blasts at Clown Man continuously. "Leave everyone alone, you damn-!"

Clown Man laughed, rolling another hand at Rock. "You can't leave this alone!"

Fire hailed down from all around them. Rock was hit several times. Clown Man managed to hit him as well, leaving him very disoriented. Rock fell over, hoping Clown Man wasn't going to do…it…

"Clown Man," Forte's voice said.

"How on earth did you get free?" the panicked voice asked.

Darkness. Rock opened his eyes as Forte was checking him over. He thought about his hands… soft…warm.. like his lips…

"Why did you come?" Forte demanded, dressing Rock. 

"I couldn't let you die…Gospel was worried…" Rock said, diving into unconsciousness. "I'm just your Trophy, after all…"

Forte didn't respond with an answer. Rock looked at Forte questioningly. "We'll talk later. It seems I hit you as well." Forte glared at Rock, who had snuggled up to him and fallen asleep. "Stupid…"


	14. Chapter fourteen

Forte stared at the clock. A long time ago, he had made a deal with the devil… and the time was soon. 

_You'll be mine soon. This changes nothing._

"Forte…"

"Master Forte," Forte corrected instantly, not moving. 

"Master Forte," Rock said, peering at him through the cover of the bed. "Would you please go away from there? You're scaring me."

_You can't make Rock yours…_ Forte turned off the light. Rock asked a question. "Am I only a trophy to you?" 

Forte slipped into bed, pinning Rock between the wall and him. "Why do you ask?"

Rock sighed, not wanting the answer. "Because you seem to be the only person who's ever been interested in me for a long time. Maybe it's because you want to finally finish me." Forte had no objections there. "Even though Light's my father, and I respect him and stuff, he's not usually paying attention to me. Only when Wily is concerned. When that's the case, I'd want to stay your trophy."

_Rock's been mine, you Bastard._

Prove it.

Forte pulled Rock beside him, not caring anymore about the knife. "What if I wanted to fuck you, too?" He whispered the words into Rock's ear. 

Rock didn't shudder. "As long as there would be no bondage involved," he joked. Soon, he was aware of Forte's hands moving onto his hips. He wasn't sure what to do. 

"Say it." Forte said quietly, kissing his back and neck. Rock felt electricity cackle through him, but not the painful kind. He felt something start to rise as well.

Rock wasn't stupid. He knew what Forte was trying to do, and realized quietly it wasn't such a bad thing. Forte really did care about him after all. 

"I'd still want to be your trophy." Rock answered, realizing somehow Forte had the two of them naked in the bed. Forte turned Rock so that Rock was on his back. Rock felt his hands grip Forte's hair, figuring that Forte put them there and that Forte knew what he was doing. 

Hopefully.

Rock pulled at the younger Biroid's hair as his mouth enveloped seemingly all of his groin. Moans escaped from his throat. "Forte…"

Forte didn't respond, but took Rock in deeper inside his throat. Rock's eyes saw spots. "Forte…" he repeated. He pulled Forte's hair harder, somehow trying Forte to take it all at once, but Forte seemed to be denying him that luxury. Rock was on fire. That's all he could thing about, trying to force himself in deeper and deeper.

Forte gave a grin as he felt Rock's seed spurt into his mouth. 

"You went all out for those human-like improvements, didn't you?" The words echoed in his mind. So did his own thoughts. _So did I, in some places…_

Slowly, Rock came back into the real world, aware of a pain that filled him. It was good…yet…painful. He blacked out.

"I win," Forte said, thowing the knife out the window. His madness left him, his dependence for something to care about him at been filled, and it was real. Slowly, he placed the cream on his shoulders, healing the scars that he had left.


End file.
